NEXT STOP WASHINGTON THE LAND OF THE DEAD SYOC
by Quarmbone marklV
Summary: In a world gone to hell can this group of survivors escape the city with there lives or with the turn on each other read on to find out. flamers not welcome *most likely accept female ocs i have enogh male ones now* the form is at the top on my profile to keep the critics happy and this story going contains use of language
1. prologue well zombies

"Alright class today by request are going to learn about a career in the military" miss marri yelled quite loudly as Peter enters the room and leans on the wall "nice eyes freak!" Roland yells in a matter of seconds peter had given Rolland a death stare revelling a sly smile he starts talking.

(10 mins later)

There is a loud bang at the door the teacher being closest to the door opened it only to be bitten on the side of the neck and falling over with this pale man now eating her throat. The students start to scream and then silenced after peter had pulled out his hand gun and shot the man straight through the head the students start again and bolt out the door except for Roland who is in a state of shock, Riley-Sól and Keeton eyes wide as saskia just appearing in the room yelling "what the hell was that" her eyes drift from the two dead body's then to peter with his hand gun still in hand peter then says "well shit zombies".


	2. ACT 1 PART 1 what a dead day

Peter then says loudly "let's not stand around we have to barricade till we think of something I'll make sure nothing else comes in" as he quick rushes to the door and dispatches a few more of the infected with a swift shot to the head Roland and the rest that remains in the class grabbed tables chairs and anything useful and braced the doors. Well you all know my name if we are to survive i need to know your names "I'm riley this is Roland, Kenton, will, and saskia  
"Well we need to find weapons to help defend the group" said Kenton.  
"Peter give me your gun I'm better then you" was the response of Roland "  
"how about hell no" said Peter" grab what's useful from the supply closet" Riley grabs a broom, Roland his bat that was confiscated. saskia could not find anything to grab and will has a crow bar Peter walks over to riley as she says " I am good with martial arts so I'll use it as a Bo staff" Peter replies "the end of the broom will way it down which is bad for a Bo staff here"  
Peter pulls out his machete from his back and makes a swift cut taking the head off the broom "that should help even it out" "saskia are you sure your ok" saskia replies "yeah ill help in any other way i can" "is that so then be careful ok" says peter seeing the mix of determination and fear in her eyes "is every one ready as soon as we go there's no telling when we can rest" the all nod yes and start moving the barricades as they were going the teacher slowly rises and to charge at riley from behind "oh shit riley duck" as soon as she ducks peter swings his fist to knock the infected over "Roland or will bash its head in" peter asks as Roland replies "right" bringing down the bat 4 times on its head "I think it's dead "but it slowly rises back to grab Roland on the leg.

**Cliff hanger and thanks to duchess chime for setting a fire under my ass and telling me to update **

**Also sorry about my grammar it needs improvement I know and I'm still waiting on a list of their reactions to the other ocs so plz do so **


	3. ACT 1 PART 2 what a dead day

(Before we start a reminder Seth peter and riley and Patrick are immune to the virus)

"Shit! Get the fuck off me!" Roland screamed as the infected was about to bite his leg "Roland peter yelled as he kicked the infected back down setting Roland free from the clutches of death. Peter then pulled out his machete and stabbed the infected right in the for head causing blood to pour out every were "I think I'm going to throw up" Roland said as peter opened the top of the infected skull exposing brains.

"Ok we need to move now you two made quite a lot of noise" riley said as the could hear moans and screams coming from the hall outside. But then something made the jump BOOM! "Ah what the hell" keetnon yelled not being able to hear himself think "who the hell has explosives here at this school".

"could be my team that was waiting outside the school coming in to evac students" peter said with a bit of hope showing in his blood red eyes "boom ha-ha die mother fuckers!" yelled out a mysterious voice "that can't be a solider that's" said sariska who she said was cut off by another BOOM! "crazy son of a bitch is going to get us all killed if he keeps this up" yelled keetnon "I know him he can help us" sariska says with a show of joy in her eyes as she rushed around the corner closely followed by Roland "hey wait up" "dam it get your ass back here" peter yells sprinting after them "Seth you're ok " sariska yells out "ari your alive" "ari why aren't you armed" "well I could not find a thing to use"

Ari say scratching her head "have this Seth says throwing sariska a wrench "now let's get out of here"

Peter says "the explosion could attract more of them" "agreed" Seth says with a sigh

After about 10 minutes of running and surviving by the skin of their teeth they had reached the entrance to the school to find out the fate of peters entire team.

"no no FUCK!" yelled peter as he looked at the two parked Humvees next to his team who weren't infected but were ridden with bullets "who the fuck did this" growls peter "is anyone alive peter" riley says with concern "no there isn't" "wait there is two missing" says peter after collecting all of their dog tags and closing their eyes "private Steven Johnson and Cpl Anita Nevins" after this Roland eyes went wide.

"my aunty is missing" Roland says dropping to his knees "Anita was your aunty Roland" "wait her helmet cams still here and its working" peter says pulling a screen from one of his belt pouches and plugs a cord into a camera "maybe we can see where she went" Roland said.

(Cuts to the video) "man this things annoying" says Anita putting her helmet on the hood of the Humvee showing a view of the entire team except peter "how much longer till he is finished talking to those kids" says Johnson with a annoyed look on his face "about 20 minutes rookie says a man with Gray hair in his forties "oh ok old man" Bang! "that's peter what going on in there we have to go check it out" Anita says with a worried look on her face "screw that lets get out of here look in the window" Johnson says pointing to the window to see a pale man bit a teachers neck causing blood to splatter all over the window "no we need to get in there to help him" Anita says to the private with an angry look on her face Anita and the three other soldiers turn for the door only for Johnson to hit Anita on the head knocking her out cold and guns down with a m249 saw the other three solider puts uniter into the missing third Humvee takes all of their weapons and ammo and leaves.

(Finished video)

"That son of a fucking bitch" "YOU FUCKING HEAR ME JHONSON I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" peter yells into the air "peter please calm down you'll attract more of them " riley begged him "alright I'll keep quiet" peter sighs and walks to one of the Humvees and opens the back "ha fucking bastard forgot I stash my weapons" peter pulls out a h&k 417 with a x4 scope puts on a vest with pouches of ammo and a sheath on the back for his machete "now let's get out of here".

"wait I just got a message from command" peter says checking the screen "it says people with a O- blood type are immune to the virus immune well that's good for me still doesn't mean I can't die tho" "hey me and riley have O- blood types as well" Seth says in enjoyment "AHH! Someone helps us" peter looked back towards the school "wait that's hails voice I have to save her"

"last I know Hailey was in the gym" says sariska running alongside peter back towards the school "ok let's go save her" peter replies "wait its hell in there why is she so important to save anyways" Kenton yelled at peter "she is the closest thing I have left she's like a sister to me now get your ass into gear " peter yelled back at him "fine lets go save her riley William stay here and protect the Humvees " Kenton said "right lets go William" riley replies.

Inside the school peter shoots 3 infected students in the head while sariska smashes in the head of an infected teacher with her wrench both determined to save Hailey and whoever she's with.

Behind them not so great "Oh fuck get the hell off me "Seth screamed as an infected bit him on the shoulder.

"NOO!" sariska yells taking peters pistol from his holster fired a shot straight through the head of the infected "crap help me" Roland yelled holding back the head of an infected sariska quickly turns around and fires another shot at the one attacking Roland who goes to check on Seth peters jaw just dropped sariska turns to peter "umm peter sorry here's your gun" " no no sariska you can keep it its yours you're a good shot you can put it to better use than me " peter says with shock still on his face "ok thank you so much peter" sariska says with a smile "oh and peter call me ari from now on" "oh ok ari" peter says "this will only slow me down" sariska says throwing down her wrench "please be safe Hailey".

**There's the end of act one and by the request I have made a bigger chapter I worked hard and thus my grammar still sucks I need a beta reader **


	4. ACT 2 PART 1 SAVED FROM THE DEAD

**Righty mates Quambone here giving you a new chapter before we start I recommend that you check out duchess chime and Unknown ray well I just got off topic (I have a short attention span I think)anyway enjoy the show**

Peter and Sariska are at both sides of the door while Keaton and Roland are treating Seths wound on his shoulder. Sariska looks at him worried only for Seth to chuckle at this "I'll be fine ari just go and help peter save Hailey" Seth says to reassure her "ok are you ready peter" peter nods "yes let's do this" he says kicking open the door with him going in first followed by Sariska "hails" peter yells "peter help us" peter and Sariska shoot the infected surrounding a guy with a practice rapier "thanks for that" but unexpected peter was just given a choice when "AHH! Peter help me!" Hailey screamed "peter help me" cried Sariska struggling to hold off a infected with her arms as its trying to bite her she had dropped her pistol leaving her defenceless.

Then bang but this wasn't peter so peter quickly looked up to see what looked like a cowboy up in the window with a Winchester rifle that was shooting the infected that are attacking Hailey peter takes this opportunity to save Sariska and rips the infected off of her throws it to the ground and curb stomping it.

he then turns around helping Hailey by shooting the rest of the infected "Hailey are you alright" peter yells in concern for the one that like a sibling to him "yeah I'm fine just a few burses" she yells back walks over and help Sariska up only for her to hug peter tightly and starts crying "I thought that I was going to die" she says looking up at peter.

Peter with a smile just looks down to her and smiles "hey don't worry you are not going to die under my watch" he says reassuring her "my father wouldn't care if I died or not I wish you were my father" Sariska says wiping the tears from her eyes "if I was your father I would be very proud of you" peter says still maintaining his smile this brings a smile to Sariska face "thank you" after this she lets go and they walk over Hailey and the two other men.

"It's good to see your alive peter" Hailey says with joy "likewise hails" and you two who are you he says to the males that look like they're going to kill each other "I'm Jorge Guadalupe Rodriguez De Castillo" said the chubby looking Mexican "and I'm Jacob" said the cowboy looking teenager "well you remained me of billy the kid" Sariska says with a giggle a slight smile appeared on Jacobs face well we have others waiting outside and we have transport to get out of here after this they head back to the car.

(Cut to Roland and the others) "we have to get Seth back to the hummed I saw a med kit back there" Keaton says "help me pick him up" "ok" Roland says "man you need to lose Wight Seth" Seth snaps back "yeah well you need to gain some strength" Roland frowns to this as they continue to the hummves.

(Somewhere in the halls of the school) "you need to stop this behaviour now" says Alice white alongside one of her fellow disciplinary officer "maybe we need to take this student down ali" says a dark skinned student as they walk towards the infected student when it attacks them the dark skinned officer gets in front of him to protect Alice and it bites him on the shoulder causing him to scream in pain.

as Alice freezes in place he quickly gets him of and smashes his head in with a tonfa "Alice speak to me" her only reaction is that she points forward as they see peter and the rest he's with "oh shit are you alright" peter says to Alice's fellow officer "no that thing bit me" he says pointing to the dead body on the ground.

"what is your blood type" peter says calmly "ab+ why" he replies "then I'm sorry forgive me" peter says quickly pulling out his machete and cleaving his head from his body "what the hell man" says both of then teens that were with Hailey peter looks up to Alice and says "if you want to get out of here follow" she simply nods and flows them.

(Cut to outside) "man where are they" riley says with her head in her arms sitting in the hummers passenger seat "look some ones" coming says William pulling out the pistol he found in the hummer "don't shoot its Roland Seth and Keaton" riley says in panic not seeing peter or Sariska.

"seths hurt I saw a med kit in the hummer you're in grab it" riley grabs it and passes it to them saying "I know fist aid" and proceeds to patch up seths shoulder "whares peter and Sariska" riley says with worry in her eyes "fuck them let's just go" Roland says only to have riley slap him across the face.

"you know what fuck you Roland fuck you if that was you or me or anyone peter would not leave us behind he would risk his ass to save us" riley snaps and yells at him in a German accent "well well Roland looks like he just shot himself" Seth says with a laugh "look its peter and Sariska with more people" William yells out.

(And scene ok here a question for you which paring do you prefer Peter and Anita or Peter and riley) also put who you want to be paired with bye guys.


	5. ACT 2 PART 2 SAVED FROM THE DEAD

They all looked to the doors only to see Hailey bolt out followed by the cow boy and a shocked disciplinary officer behind them peter and Sariska were unloading rounds into the group of zombies that followed them when peters clip of full metal jacket rounds was empty peter threw a flash bang in hopes to get them distracted so he could reload and get out of there when some thin else happened.

there infected heads were exploding from the high pitched sound "hmm interesting there attracted to sound but a loud high pitch sound such as a flash bang causes their heads to explode" peter said with interest "what was that peter" Sariska said rubbing her eye trying to see again "dam it warn us next time" Jorge yelled not being able to hear himself "oh shit sorry guys" peter says face palming himself. Once Sariska's vision came back and she saw the mess that was made "wow that is allot of blood and a flash bang did that" Sariska said with surprise.

As they walked outside Sariska went to check on Seths progress and peter went to see what riley was so pissed about as it turns out she was still in a heated argument with Roland even tho this was amusing well Seth found it funny he couldn't stop laughing peter had to stop it "you two quit your bitching and save it till we are out of here" peter said in a cold tone "the bitch started it" Roland said in anger "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE YOU WANTED TO LEVE PETER, HAILEY AND SARISKA FOR DEAD!" Reilly yelled at Roland "you what" peter says looking at Roland before Roland could say anything peter herd a distinctive sounding laughter "that can't be good" he says to himself quietly "Roland, Jorge, William, Seth and" peter looks over to Jacob "I'll call you billy the kid you coming or what" "meh" is all Jacob replies as they all stand up and walk over to him they walk off following peter.

As riley is still sitting down cursing Roland to herself and looks up to see Hailey holding a I-pod that looked a fair age "what do you want" riley mumbled "music calms me down it may work the same for you" Hailey said to her. With this riley gave a confused look and slowly takes the I-pod and puts on the ear phones and listens in about 5ive minutes riley started to calm down as Hailey sat next to her "see I told you it works" she says with a smile.

(Cut to the boys)

The group walked around and they saw bodies of both humans and zombies, all killed by a blunt weapon with nails in it or a bullet in the head. Looking at the ground, they saw two people had gone through here. It was dead silent, not a single moan of the un-dead was heard. It was too quiet.  
But then they heard it.  
The sound of angry shouts, gunfire and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Laughter followed, not the one out of happiness but the one peter had heard, the laugh of a serial killer when his team had finally caught them. They rounded the next corner and saw a woman.  
Roland would have thought she was sexy, short black skirt, red tee shirt, blonde, hour glass figure but recognised her.  
Amelia Jones, Satin in female form.  
Amelia Jones was a bitch to say the least, she was violent, rude and one more than one occasion had broken one of her admirer's arms. But she had most of the school wrapped around her fingers and was Captain of the baseball team. She was quick and they had seen her swing her way to breaking the school record of most home runs, just like she had swung her way to breaking windows.  
One of her team mates was holding a gun. To say he looked pissed was an underestimate. He looked furious. He grabbed Amelia by her shirt and pressed her back against the wall.  
"Look Amelia, I'm fine with you killing zombies that what normal humans do, but killing innocent humans is what psycho's do!" he yelled at her.  
The blonde looked at him and she said "I'm just having a little fun"  
Amelia's teammate looked even angrier and he put the gun in Amelia's mouth "I'm so sorry" he said. But Amelia had over powered him and threw him into a hungry zombie's grasp. Just she watched with cold hazel eyes as the zombie ripped him up and ate him while he was still alive.  
The blonde slowly lifted her bat and brought it down on the zombie with one CRACK. Amelia then gave her dead teammate a few good hits, making sure he was dead and then picked up the hand gun.  
The baseball player looked over at the group and growled "What the fuck are in doing in my neck of the woods?" She walked closer to them but a few people seemed to take a few steps back.  
As Amelia got closer Peter saw that her baseball bat had nails in it.  
"I'm Amelia Jones" she stated and she offered a blood soaked hand, covered in zombie blood.

"I'm peter Stanford" peter shakes her hand "fuck yeah your well armed and who's the bitches cowering behind you" Amelia says peter turns around and says "that's Roland griffin, Seth, William, Jorge and wait where is billy". "Here just making sure we had no unexpected guests" "we'll look here a cowboy" Amelia said with laugh.

"crazy bitch" Roland says only to put his hand over his mouth "what the fuck did you say you spineless bitch" Amelia says giving him a death stare that could tear him to pieces "n-nothing sorry" Roland gulps "that's what I thought you got a way to get the fuck out of here" Amelia says turning back to peter "yeah two hummves" peter says with a nod "o fuck yea" was her reply "lead the way peter" they turn around and head back.

"Hey William" Roland says "yeah Roland" William replies "look at that" Roland says pointing to peter and Amelia at the front of the group. "I heard from aunty that peter can be psychopathic at times and so is Amelia" Roland says "yea so" William says with confusion "imagine if peter and Amelia had a child it would be even scarier then Amelia when it gets older" Roland says in fear "oh god no let's hope that never happens" William replies.

When they arrive at the hummves Keaton stands up and says "oh god not you Amelia" "guess what fuck face your stuck with me" Amelia says giving him the finger "ok who else can drive" peter says to the group "I can" Seth says with a fist in the air. Peter nods "Ok you take the hummer on the right" "we could go to my place it's like a fort with iron fences it's also up on a hill" Sariska said.

"ok we go off to Sariska's then what street is it" peter asks I know where it is" Seth says "its 132 backbite st" "ok that means William, riley, Roland and billy are with me the rest with Seth" peter says walking over to the hummves "I'm not riding with Roland" riley says crossing her arms "fucking wuss" Amelia says coldly "ok then Roland with Seth Amelia with me" peter said looking back with his blood red eyes Amelia with a sigh of relief says "you got it peter let's get the fuck out of here".

They were driving along the streets when they came across a bar and outside the bar were a man killing zombies with two knifes. Peter stops his hummer and he and Amelia get out giving the guy a hand. Running towards him Amelia cracked ones head with her bat wide open causing some of the brains to splatter on the window and almost making riley puke. Amelia had a wicked grin which grew wider when peter cleanly cut the top of one's head of exposing brains Amelia pulls out her pistol and shoots two straight throw the eyes and threw the back of the head all of this was a turn on for her since she loved violence peter was just the same when it all came down to it he was enjoying himself.

William and Jacob were shooting any infected that got to the hummer bloody Jacob didn't even miss and he wasn't even looking "get your asses back here we gota move" William yelled at him "well no shit" Amelia yelled back. "hey you two I'm Patrick" the man told them "come with us" peter said to him "I got no problem with that" he nodded back as in a matter of 20 seconds they were in the hummer and gone but peter saw something a other hummer that wasn't seths but the missing third one peter was enraged by this "I'm coming you fucking bastard" peter said with anger "fuck yea this is what a like to see" Amelia said well I don't" riley says with worry in her eyes.

(And scene I was too busy and forgot to find a beta reader but I had to update for you all so good night day whatever time it is)


	6. ACT 3 PART 1 DEAD HAVEN

Peters grip tightened on the wheel as he's foot slams down hard on the accelerator as he chases after the man that killed his men and who knows what he has planned for Anita while everyone in the hummer was concerned Amelia was smiling wickedly and billy well he didn't give a dam same as usual .

Before long peter had caught up beside the other hummer "can anyone use a rocket launcher" peter yelled eyes fixed on the path ahead "I'll give it a shot give it here" William says holding out his hand. Peter hands it to him saying "see that pillar for the bank on my mark hit it in the bottom" "all right" William says opening the hatch on the roof and aims "now hit it now!" peter yells at William pulls the trigger bringing the pillar as well as the half the roof in front of them blocking their path as well as the other ones.

The hummer in front slides into the rubble and peter brakes close to it as his door flings open and bolts over tho the diver rips him out of the car and bangs his head on the roof and throws him to the ground "I've got you now you bastard" peter says in a cold tone. "no sir p-p-please don't do this I'm so sorry" Johnson says with tears rolling down his eyes "please forgive me" "sorry your sorry you killed three of my men in cold blood who know what u had in store for Anita and you want me to forgive you" peter says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well it was worth a shot looks like I couldn't fool the phantom" Johnson's sad face quickly turned to a blank expression "well I've STILL GOT MY GUN!" Johnson yells ripping out his colt but before he could do a thing peter had cleaved both of his hands off "ah you fucking son of a bitch!"Johnson screamed in pain "that's not all I'm going to do" peter says as his fists started to fly into Johnson's face after awhile blood started to fly as Johnson screamed in pain as peter continued to beat the crap out of him.

The group watched in horror while Amelia was enjoying the show and billy still not giving a dam "peter we are attracting a lot of attention let's leave him and let the infected will finish him" will says walking over to peter "William he killed my men so ILL BE THE ONE TO KILL HIM YOU GOT THAT!" peter says making will back away as peter continued. "peter" Amelia says walking over to peter "yes Amelia you better not stop me" peter says in a cold tone "and what ruin the show no I what to make it more fun" Amelia laughs handing peter her bat "dam you awesome Amelia" peter chuckles taking the bat "and you know it" Amelia says as she watched what was now happening.

Chunks of flesh were tearing off Johnson's face as the bold splatter on peter and Amelia both smiling while Johnson continued to scream and then he stopped as peter made the final blow crushing his head "and hears you bat back" peter says handing it out to Amelia now he rushes over and opens the back seat and sees Anita who was just waking up "p-peter" Anita says groggily "hey hey its ok I'm here now" peter says quietly "good" Anita says before losing conciseness "alright ill drive this hum vee who else can drive" peter says closing the door to Anita.

"I'm able to drive" billy says already in driver's seat "dam i swear that kid is a ninja and not a cowboy" riely chuckles "go with whoever i don't care" peter says the results where the only two that went with peter where Patrick and Amelia and Anita was still out to it "alright see you all at sasikas" with this they drove off.

Amelia and Peter and Patrick sat in car quiet. It had been three hours since Peter had gone psycho with Amelia's bat and she was still picking bits of flesh out of her bat. Amelia was in shotgun listening to a rock band and humming the lyrics. Amelia rolled down the window and she sniffed the air.

"STOP THE CAR" she barked and the car halted to stop.

Amelia got out of the car and sniffed the air again. She grinned put her grin was feral and she tightened her grip on her base ball bat. "I know that smell anywhere" she said to herself.

A decapitated head came flying towards Amelia and grinned whilst calling out "BATER UP!" and hit the head back with her bat.

"Hello Yankee skank, why in my territory?" A Chinese accent was heard, it was a woman's.

"Oh you know Chinglish, just passing through" The baseball player answered as she looked around, as if something was going to jump out. All of a sudden Amelia ran into a building and angry shouts where heard.

"YOU FUCKING CHINGLISH WHORE" they heard Amelia scream

"OH COMING FROM YOU" they heard the Chinese woman's voice

Peter and Patrick heard more of the angry shouts and the gunfire. They heard a window crush, a thud and there was a large dent on the roof of the car. They saw Amelia slid on to the wind shield and groan in pain. Her eyes widen in horror and she ran into the building again. They heard another crash and a machete threw the roof of the car, only a few inches away from Patrick's face. A woman climbed off the car and she looked at the wind shield.

Peter had seen her at the station visiting her brother, it was Shenshua. Her black hair was in pony tail and her bangs still covered her right eye. Her pink Chinese style dress was dirty and had blood stains on it. Her small white jacket was torn and ripped but then Peter saw the gunshot wound on her right shoulder, Amelia had shot her.

The Chinese woman glared at bitterly and she ran back into the building. More angry shouts, more gun fire and the occasional curse of pain. The sound of angry shouts and glass breaking was heard and Patrick saw that knives where being thrown at Amelia. A figure had landed on the hood and then some knives made contact with their left and right bicep, stomach and there right knee.

The person looked like they whee trying to hold back a scream but soon gave up "GOD DAMN IT! FUCKING SON OF BITCH THAT FUCKING HURTS! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST CHINGLISH ALL I DID WAS FUCKING SHOT YOU AND GIVE YOU A BLACK EYE AND YOU FUCKING SUCRE ME FOR FUCKS SAKE" so it was Amelia.

The base ball player ripped the knives out and she growled in pain "God dammit this fucking hurts"

Amelia limbed back into shot gun and sat down and then she called out "YO CHINGLISH! You coming or what?"

"Yes I'm coming Yankee Skank" Shenshau's voice said happily as she climbed into the back seat, nursing her bullet wound. Amelia had down more than give her a black eye and shot her, her nose was broken and it looked like a few ribs where to.

"'Yo Peter! Get driving already" Amelia barked as she light a cigarette and passed a light one to Shenshua.

What an interesting friend ship the two female psycho's had.


	7. ACT 3 PART 15

Peters car had just arrived after billys did but where was seths group

(cut to seth and well you know)

Seth was finally not driving like a maniac

"Seth you crazy bastard you could of killed us" Roland said with anger, "but i didn't did i" seth replied in a calm tone but something mad him jump when someone or something landed on the roof of the car the next thing he saw was the upside down smiling face of a green haired girl "hiya" she said with a grin pasted on her face "h-hi" seth said confused waving his hand still driving in the direction of saskas that was a straight line in to the fence but in front of that was road works formed like a jump.

Oh and by the way id brace your self's" minzy said still smiling "why everyone said in unison "be cause we are about hit a jump and go over a fence" but before they could replay to her they were air borne and landing almost on Amelia knocking her over "ugh where are we" Kenton said groggily

"you fucking bastard ima fucking kill you seth" Amelia yelled "YEP IM SCREWED SO WHERE HERE" seth said peter opens there door and it falls off" i thought you said you can drive" peter said confused "i can just don't expect it to be in on piece "peter looks up to se a green haired girl "whos your friend" peter asked seth "hi im minzy" she said in a cheerful matter

Peter smiled "im peter" he says helping her down

(hey sorry for the really long wait and this short chapter but ive been rping and ive got writers block but ill up date bigger next time i promise )


	8. ACT 3 PART 2 DEAD HAVEN

(Hey readers I've got a editor now thank you Yuri Alexandrov any way let's begin!)  
Seth sneaks out of the hummve and started to tip toe away when Amelia appeared in front of him "please don't kill me" Seth said.

Amelia shook with rage as she ran after Seth. Her bloody, nailed baseball bat held high above her head and she swung it at his head. Seth had just managed to move out of the way of the bat and he cried out "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!".

"Well you should have thought about almost running her over" Shenshau stated as she sat on the hood of the hummer, re-applying her lipstick.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, FUCKER" Amelia screamed as she swung the bat at Seth's head yet again, only to knock off one of the windows of the cars.

"GO FOR THE THROAT!" Someone yelled.

Seth ran for his life while Amelia ran after him, screaming bloody murder.

"PETER!" Seth screamed as he watched the said male smirking as the two ran around. He probably thought this was funny.

Peter stepped in as Seth dodged yet another swing and he said "Amelia, it was an accident.".

"NO IT FUCKING WASN'T!" Amelia screamed back at Peter.

Then he saw the look in her eyes; angry, scared, confused, ready for blood but what danced along her right eye was something that Peter saw in hardcore killing machines.

A broken heart.

Peter took out his gun and aimed it at her head "I will shot you, Amelia" he stated and Amelia gave have him a bitter smile.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, look at you. You and me, were the same" she said with the same bitter smile gracing her lips.

"No we're not, you're a psycho and I'm not"

Amelia chuckled darkly "Sure you are darling, whatever helps you sleep"

The two face off before Peter's rage got the best off him. Amelia smirked as she grabbed his fist. Amelia was the next to swing her fist, which Peter caught.

"I could fucking kill you If I wanted to" Peter said threw gritted teeth.

Amelia grinned like a fox and she leaned in to him "Ooooh, I'm so scared I think I'm going to cry"

Peter leaned in closer "You're going to burn in the lowest circle of hell, you know that right"

"Oh good, I'll have plenty of company, maybe I'll say hi to your parents for you" Amelia countered.

Peter felt something in his head snap.

He pulled out another gun and aimed for Amelia's head and she moved away, as quick as a fox. The bullet hit the hummer and the alarm went off.  
"Fuck, now you've done it" Roland said. "We'll finish this later. EVERY ONE GET INSIDE THE GATES." Peter said, pulling the handbrake of the hummer that's alarm went off and let it roll down hill then pushed the other one that contained Anita through the gates with the help of will and Amelia but Shenshau didn't get off "yo clingish get the fuck off" Amelia said she didn't reply.  
They pushed it in the shut the large iron gate "that should hold them" riley said "especially with that alarm down there" Jacob says "Right now, Saskia, this is your place." Will and Keeton said in unison Alice was still quiet.  
"Yeah, it is." saskia said "what's wrong ari" Seth says relived that hes still alive "nothing its nothing Seth" she replied "ari Jacob Jorge stay here and unpack the rest of us will search the area as they left peter said "take care of Anita if i don't come back please" then ran off  
They had spilt up in two groups, Keeton, Riley, Alice, Peter and Seth where in one of the groups. And Roland, William, Patrick, Amelia and Shenshua in the other.

Seth's group was walking through the streets when they saw bodies everywhere. Normally, this never worried the group but the bodies had been cut up with a chainsaw. It was hauntingly familiar to when they met Amelia.

"Get ready." Peter said, looking around.

The sound of a chainsaw's rev went off and a woman screams.

"Please, please don't kill me!"

They heard a sickening laughter and the sound of bone be crushed. They ran around the next corner to see a woman, or, the remains of a woman. A large gaping hole in her chest, her head would only need a few good tugs to ripe it clean off.

Riley looked ready to throw up and she looked away. "Who ever did this is crazier then fucking Amelia" Keeton said under his breath "I've seen worse" peter said

They looked to the left a saw a man, carrying a bloody chainsaw. He looked at them all, blood painted his face and he grinned. Alice felt her skin crawl; there was something about him that he wasn't human.

Peter pointed his gun at the man and the chainsaw man's grinned got bigger. "Military, right?"

Peter was shocked "How do you know that?"

Chainsaw man grinned "It takes one solider to know another solider"

Chainsaw man stalked off and the screams and laughed kept ringing threw out the streets.

The other group on the other hand was having there on trouble.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD ROLAND IF WE LIVE I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU" Amelia screamed at the running male.

The group was running from a massive hoard of zombie's and Amelia had been screaming of how she was going to kill Roland if they lived.

"I WOULD KILL YOU THEN RAPE YOUR FUCKING CORPSE" She screamed.

Shenshua leg's where pumping and she was also screaming at Roland "ROLAND, WE LIVE TO BRAG ABOUT HIS AND I CRAVE SOME MEAT OF YOUR ASS, BITCH"

While the two female psycho screamed bloody murder at Roland the rest of the group was either praying or wondering why Amelia and Shenshua hadn't fainted.

They saw Peter's group and they ran towards them. The two groups were surround by zombies and they started to kill them. Twenty minutes after brutal bloody zombie killing. Amelia turned around and flexed her fingers.

There was chainsaw man. She ran at him and the group expected a big bloody fight but as she got closer to him, she let go of her bat and slung her arms around him.

"Frank!"she said happily as she hugged him.

He man , Frank, hugged her back "I couldn't let my little baby sis have all the fun."

The two looked at the group and Amelia picked up her bat and they walked closer.

One look into Frank's eyes said that Amelia wasn't born badly, he made her bad.  
"He can come with us as long as he doesn't kill any of us." peter said. "Wait…Frank, Frank the Butcher. my squad used to tell horror stories about you I found them pretty cool." Peter said. "Frank this is peter and the others." Amelia said. Frank holds his arm out to shake "My name proceeds me then." Peter said shaking it "You're the stealthiest son of a bitch in omega core." frank said. "And you're the unstoppable killing machine from delta." Peter replied.  
"We should head back more are coming" Patrick said "would love to stay and kill more but there safety comes first" peter said they all headed back to Saskias.


End file.
